New Girl
by Diza of the Moon
Summary: A new American girl is attending the same school as our favorite characters. What will happen when she gets close to the Sohma family? Will secrets come to the light? abandoned
1. chapter 1 and 2

New Girl 

Date 9/19/05 Monday

Chapter one: Guess Who's New.

Today started like any day in the Sohma's House. Tohru was cooking breakfast with a

joyful smile on her face while Kyo is a watching TV from the corner if his eye while the other eye was watching Tohru.

Inside Kyo's head

_She is so beautiful with her silly smile, long brown hair down her back, her brown eyes shine brighter than a star in the sky. Why can't I tell her how I feel. "Man I feel like a Jackass?"_

Not realizing he said the last statement out loud Tohru asked " why do you feel that way, Kyo-kun?" when he looked up he saw her brown worried eyes looking at him right in his face. He jumped onto the table out of surprise " why do you always scare me!

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I don't mean to…"

"STOP apologizing already." Oh man I did it again. 'I only saw mean things to her.'

Tohru started to apologize for apologizing when Shigure walked in saying "Where's my little flower? She's not in the kitchen."

"I'm in the living room setting the table. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Tohru."

Tohru ran to the kitchen to get the food when Yuki, half asleep, came down stairs. After the table was set they ate breakfast together than Tohru and Yuki cleans the kitchen before going to school.

"Yuki did you sleep well last night."

"Yes, Honda-san and you?"

"Very well until I had a weird dream."

"What was it about?"

"Well I saw this girl in my dream and this monster tried to kill me but it couldn't, the girl stopped it. She looked really strong and she looked so American and she said the weirdest think I ever heard."

"What did she say?"

" 'I'll see you tomorrow at school' that is what she said. What does it mean?"

"Are you guys done yet we are going to be." Said Kyo by the door in his school uniform.

"we would be done sooner if you'd helped stupid cat"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME STUPID"

"OK, Idoit"

"um… guys…we're going to be late."

When they got to school they were almost late by a second. The teacher walk to the front of the class and said "Good morning class. We have a new student joining us today from America. Her name is Natalie Winter; Natalie will you come to the front please so everyone will know how you are." Suddenly a girl with dark skin, dark dark brown hair that went down her back midway with some purple highlights, and with almost black eyes in a school unform stood up front. At the same time Tohru got a deja sa vu feeling like she saw her before.

"Natalie take a seat please so we can began."

Natalie took a seat behind Yuki and received evil glares from the Yuki Fan Club, when Yuki introduced himself to her.

Chapter 2: Little about Natalie 

When Natalie is speaking in english it will look like this _"english" _

When she is speaking in spanish it woul look like this **_"spanish or like Hola"_**

At break Tohru came up to Natalie with her best friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan, beating the Yuki Fan Club members by a few feet. "Hi Natalie-kun I'm Tohru Honda and these are my friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan ."

"Hey" said Uo, with I don't care MUCH look on her face, and Hana said nothing but looked at her with empty eyes. This made Natalie a little uncomfortable around Hanajima but she let it pass and said in japanese "It's nice to meet you." with a smile.

"So you can speak japanese." Said Uo with a surprised look on her face. "You didn't speak before in front of the class."

"Yea I can speak japanese, and english, and a little spanish."

"Oh you can speak so many languages ." cried Tohru.

"Y-yea " said Natalie a little overwomed by Tohru's excitement. Suddenly Tohru had an idea and grapped her by the hand and said "Do you want to see my other friends?" Before she could say anything Momiji came running into the classroom "Tohru! Where is Kyo and Yuki?"

"I don't know? What happpened Momiji?"

"Haru turned into ,the Haru of the dark side, again." (he watched Star Wars last night)

No one noticed but Hanajima that Natalie suddenly stared into space with her eyes looking like a wormhole and her breathing stopped.

Inside Hanajima's

Something strange is going on. Ever sense she got here she was her waves were different even more stranger than the Sohma's waves. A few seconds later Natalie came back around and said "Have you tried to find Yuki-kun in the office and Kyo-kun on the roof?" "How would you know?" asked Momiji, but Natalie excused the question. " Momiji, you get Yuki-kun and Tohru you get Kyo-kun." 

"You didn't answer my questi…"

"_**Rapidmente, por favor!"**_

"Was?"(what in german)

"Move it."

Tohru and Momiji said "yes Ma'am" and left while Uo and Hana watched with great amusement.

"Ow a military child aren't ." said Uo

"No. where is this Haru person's classroom." Asked Natalie

"Downstairs on the first floor."(I don't really know were it is.) said Hanajima.

"I'll be right back" and Natalie ran down the hall.


	2. Who let the ox out!

Thank you guys how R&R, I really love that you like my story. (9/24/05)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 3 Who Let The Ox Out 

By the time Natalie reached the classroom Yuki and Momiji where already there. She looked over her shoulder to see Kyo and Tohru right behind her.

"You girls stay back, alright" said Yuki while he and Kyo walked up the raging Haru.

(Here comes the cat and rat…wild ox defender…here comes the cat and rat…your gonna remember. Some one tell me were I got the rythem for this song. Hint: Will Smith.)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GET DETENTION FOR NOT HAVING MY HOMEWORK!" yelled Haru throwing a desk at the teacher how duck just in time.

Yuki let out a sigh to himself "looks like he lost the bet." "What bet?"asked Kyo. "We made a bet to see if he could stay out of detention for a month, and if he lost he had to where girls underwear, pink prom dress, high heels and a wig to the next school event."

"Man, I would have gone crazy too if I lost that kind of a bet." Said Kyo.

While the guys where walking into the classroom Natalie said "Tohru-kun, we have to get everyone out of the school because its gonna get worse by the second."

"How are we subpost to do that?" asked Tohru with a scared look on her face. "Go to **_la oficina _**I mean the office and make an annocoment for everyone to get out of here and if that doesn't work (don't try this what so ever) pull the fire alarm."

Tohru was so scared she couldn't move and this made Natalie a little mad, so mad that she ran down the hall to pull the fire alarm. Soon the student evacuated the building thinking it was a pratice to see how fast the could leave the building. When Natalie got back to the scene Kyo was fighting Haru and Yuki was next to Tohru how was still in shock. "We have to stop them from fighting!" shouted Natalie over the fighting.

"The problem is how." said Yuki.

"DUCK" shouted Natalie and everybody hit the floor as the teacher's desk flew over there heads.When they got off the floor they saw Kyo stuck between the desk and the wall and was knocked out for the count.

Inside Yuki and Natalie's head.

'That's one way to do it.'

By than Haru was in the hall trying to have a fight with Yuki. "Come on pretty boy or are you scared to ruin your girly face."

"Haru, you need to calm down, you already destroyed your classroom and the main house isn't going to be happy about the mess you made." Said Yuki.

"We have to get Kyo out of here."cried Tohru.

"Honda-san and Winter-san, you need to get out of here now!" yelled Yuki.

"HIYA" yelled Haru who started to attack Yuki with a frinzy of kicks and punches. Yuki dogde all of them while Natalie and Tohru picked up Kyo and did their best to carry him out.

POOF

Haru turned into an ox. Tohru how was facing Haru screamed and Natalie turned her head to see why Tohru screamed to see an ox in hall way. Natalie and Tohru dropped Kyo on the floor at the same time _"What happened! Where did _Haru-kun_ go!" _shouted Natalie in too excited to speak japanese. With wide eyes she looked at the ox than everyone else and said _"I should have know this would happen today I saw it about 30 mintunes ago…"_

"Natalie, what are you saying?" yelled angry Kyo as he got off the floor with a big bump on his head. "Kyo your OK!" cried Tohru with tears coming down her face. "Stop crying, I'm fine."

Inside kyo's head

'I feel so loved.'

"_How did that ox get in here?" _shouted Natalie

"What?" asked Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

Natalie took a moment to calm down and said in the right language "Sorry wrong language. How did that ox get in here?"

POOF

Haru turned back and he also calmed down again.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Natalie and Tohru who turned around just in time but Yuki had to cover Natalie's eyes.

"HARU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! yelled kyo and yuki agreed "Yes Please do."

After everything has calmed down school was closed early to fix the damage done and Haru, Kyo, and Yuki was called to the office. When they got back everyone found out that Haru had to stay and clean up the mess he made and got a five day suspension, Kyo has a two day suspension and Yuki got in school detention for two days.


	3. Mi casa es su casa

Did anyone ever find out what beat I use to make (here comes the cat and rat…wild ox defender…here comes the cat and rat…)? The hint was Will Smith and the answer was (here comes the men in Black… galaxy definders…) and Will Smith was in the 'Men in Black.' Now do you get it, I'll write some thing else in the story to see if you can guess what song I used in the story. Look for the sign.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets.

Chapter 4-Mi Casa Es Su Casa

After school Tohru invited Natalie to come to her home with Yuki, Uo, and Hana while Momiji came because he wanted to. Haru was still at school cleaning up the mess he made and he was coming a little later on.

When they reached the house Natalie stopped as soon as she saw the big, old, house in the middle of nowhere **_"Es Su Casa!"_** cried Natalie as she pointed to the house. She stood their for a good 5 minutes staring at the house with her finger still in the air.

"Come on, Nata, Let me show you the house" said Momiji. 'Nata?' thought Natalie. He grabbed her hand and pull her in to the house. By then everyone else was playing 'Rich man, Poor Man' in the living room.

Hanajima-"Counter revolution"

Kyo-"WHAT?"

Uo-"You're the poor man, STUPID"

Kyo-"STOP CALLING ME STUPID!"

Uo-"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT, CARROT TOP!"

Kyo-"BRING IT ON YANKEE!"

Hanajima-"Ah such pleasant waves around the room."

Tohru-"It's my turn."

And on went the game while Momiji showed Natalie were everything was. The toliet, the bath tub…

Nata-"Why is the toliet and the bath tub in different rooms?"

Momiji-"I don't know? It was that's the way its been as long as I can remember."

Nata-"What happened if your in the tub an' suddenly you have to use the toliet and it's not in there what would you do?"

Momiji-"I would go in the tub.'

Nata-"EEEEEEWWWWW, I hope your not serious!

Momoiji-"ahahahah, just kidding"

Nata-"Shut up Moji!"

…the kitchen…

Moji-"Tohru does the cooking. She makes delicous meals."

Nata-"Does Tohru does all the cooking?"

Moji-"No. One time she got sick and Kyo made leek soup for her."

Nata-"That's so cute!…Kyo is the one with the orange hair right?"

…Shigure's office…

Nata-"Why is his office so messy?"

Moji-"Shigure is a writer and he likes to show creativity."

Nata-"He could at least get some of stuff alittle more organizied. This room is worst than mine!( I'm serious!)

…Roof…

"This is were you'll find Kyo when he's upset."

Natalie asked "Is that Haru-kun?"

Moji said "Ja! Hey Haru, lookie lookie!" Haru stopped and looked around to see how was calling him "Up here!" looked up at the roof finally to see Momiji and Natalie on the roof .

Haru in a bored voice asked "What are you guys doing on the roof?"

Natalie replied "Moji is showing me the house, why he showed me the roof is beyond me."

"And how is Moji?"

"Me! And Natalie's nickname is NATA!" yelled Momiji with all his might right in Natalie's ear.

"Moji!" yelled Natalie over Momiji to make him stop "Let's get down now and stop yelling. Your going to make me go death."

"Ok! The last one to the living room is a rotten egg."

"MOJI!"

…and last but not least the living room.

"Natalie-kun, Momiji-kun, Haru-kun, please play Rich man Poor man with us." Said a cheerful Tohru as soon as the three walked in.

"Sure, who do you play?" asked Natalie. Yuki explained the directions to Natalie while Uo and Kyo got into another fight.

"Alright! I have another chance at kicking your but again carrot top."

"I don't think so ,YANKEE, I could beat you with my hands behind my back!"

"HA, how can that help you when you need to see your cards. You didn't think about that did ya!"

"SHUT UP, YANKEE" yelled Kyo at the top of his lungs scaring the mess out of everyone. "ALRIGHT ALREADY" yelled Natalie and everyone calmed down "we'll play 3 games of rich man poor man and the loser has to clean the kitchen after everyone eats."

"But I always do the cleaning" said Tohru with wide eyes. "Not tonight! Let's play!" declared Uo. "Let's party,_ we gotta boogie oogie oogie 'til you just can booglie_" sang Natalie.

10/3/05

This is where I'm stopping today please R&R.


	4. Secrets and then some Part 1

Welcome back everybody. I'm happy 'cause I got some reviews and it's a three day weekend. I also got the third book of Fruits Basket even tho I readed up to book ten. The good thing is now I can spell Haru's whole name, how great is that? One more thing I'll let you now when Natalie is changing languages from now on so forget the weird text thing it's too confusing even for me. If your are still looking for the romance in the story it's coming soon!

Chapter 4: Secrets relied and than some Part 1

"I can't believe it!" yelled Uo "Tohru you WON!"

"Good for you, tohru." said Yuki with a small smile.

"YAH, Tohru you did great!" shouted Momiji jumping up and down.

It was the last game to see who had to clean the kitchen after Tohru cooks dinner. To everyone's surprise Tohru won all the games so far and Kyo and Yuki lost equal times with one game left.

"Hey Tohru, why don't you start dinner since your not going to lose the bet." Said Uo

"Ya, girl, I'll come with you, I don't want to play anymore any way." said Natalie getting up from the table to follow her to the kicthen. "I'd love to see what kind of food japanese people eat."

Tohru smiled with alittle worry in her eyes "Ok-k-kay." Everyone else in the living room started another game.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU STUPID RAT!" yelled kyo at the to of his lungs.

"Do you always have to say that." Replied Yuki with a sign and shook his head.

"Let's get started…" said Hanajima "…I'll go first." Sending chills down everyone spine making everyone feel like something was going up their skin.

Kitchen

"Are you sure I'm not causing any trouble?" asked Tohru

"No…I'm the one how should be asking that question." Said Natatlie "What are we making any way?"

"Were making Oriental Chicken and Noodles. Here are is the reciepe for it, but we have to triple theingredients. (I don't really now if this is really a Japanese food.)

Oriental Chicken and Noodles  
**Prep Time:** 5 min  
**Total Time:** 17 min  
**Makes:** 4 servings

2 cups water

1 pkg. (3 oz.) ramen noodle soup mix, Oriental style

2 cups broccoli florets

2 cups cooked chicken strips

½ cup chopped toasted Planters Pecans

**BRING **water to boil in large skillet. Add noodles and broccoli; cook 1 minute.

**ADD **flavor packet from soup mix and the chicken; stir until well blended. Return to boil, stirring occasionally.

**STIR **in pecans. Cook until heated through, stirring occasionally

"This sounds delicious, Tohru, this will be fu…."

"WHAT!" a voice boomed from the living room scaring the mess out two girls in the kichten. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED, I WAS WINNING."Natalie decided to see who was yelling to find out it was Kyo having a fit.

"YOU CHEATED YOU STUPID RAT!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that, you stupid CAT."

"Here we go again." Haru and Momiji said at the same time.

"LET'S GO PRETTY BOY!"

"BRING IT ON, FUR BALL!" Kyo jumped toward Yuki ready to kick him right across his head. Yuki grabbed Kyo foot and slammed him on the ground hard but Kyo refused to stay down and _tried_ to punch Yuki while getting up. In the end Kyo ended up flying through the wall making a big old hole in the wall.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Said Uo with a flince.

"Does this happen everyday?" asked Natalie with a confused look.

"No, this doesn't happen everyday it happens every other day." Said Haru "Sensei will be upset about his house get destroyed again."

"Whatever, the game isn't over yet so lets play!" demended Uo "Yes lets its my turn." Said Hanajima

Natalie shoke her head and went back to the kitchen to tell Tohru what happened. "Is Kyo okay!" cried Tohru "Is he hurt, is he bleeding, is his leg broken, is he breathing…"

"If you want to know is he's ok or not go see him."

"No I can't, I have to finsh dinner for everyone" Tohru started to stir the food when Natalie grabbed her hand and said "You like him don't you?"

"Yes I like Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, I like everyone." Said Tohru in a nervous voice like she was hiding something.

"No, no, no I mean Love-Like."

"Love-Like…I d-d-don't like him like that…"said Tohru "…I think?" hoping Natalie didn't hear her say that.

"That isn't what you said in your dream last night."

"What!"

"You had a dream that a monster from a movie you saw was going to eat you, right." With one eye brow raised.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tohru alittle scared that someone knew about her dream. "Y-y-y-you-you-you-you're the g-girl from my dream!" with wide eyes looking at Natatlie.

"Yes" said Natalie and she reached over to turn off the stove before the food burned "As I was saying the monster wasn't an ordinary dream kind, it was the kind that can kill you in real life."

"What?" said Tohru looking like she was about to fall over anytime.

"Never mind that part but after that you to me your deepest darkest secret."

Inside Tohru's head

Oh No I told the girl from my dream that I liked Kyo but not as a friend. She must be the girl that saved me, I only told that secret because I thought she was just a dream.

"Tohru I think they are done with the game and we need to set the table." Said Natalie interupting Tohru's thoughts.

"Ok, I'll get the plates and silverware and you can call everyone to eat." Replied Tohru tring to act like nothing happened but not really working out to well.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine. Don't worry about me." Said Tohru with a nervous laugh as she continued to set the table.

Natalie sighed and went to see who lost the game, well you wouldn't be surprised about this but Kyo lost and he wasn't very happy.

"How does it feel to lose again, Kyo"said Uo "With all that talk about your going to win…"

"Shut up, I'll win next time! AND I'LL DEFEAT YOU, RAT BOY!" Kyo points to Yuki with his excited/determined face on ready to fight."

"Hey guys dinners ready!"said Natalie before another fight started

"What time is it?" asked Uo

"6:00, why?" asked Hanajima

"I got to go home and cook for my old man"

"Than I'll come with" said Hanajima

"Do you really have to go already?" asked Tohru who just entered the room "the food is ready."

"Not right now so lets eat!" declared Uo

Mean while on the other side of the room

"Haru we are got to tell Natalie about us even tho she is calm."

This is taking to long. See you next time sorry the is no song this time. Please R&R!


	5. Secrets and then some Part 2

I'm back with another chapter with some surprises take will make your mouth drop in shock. Sorry for being so late on this chapter I'll try to be quicker with the chapters.

Chapter 5: Secrets relied and than some Part 2

"Haru we are got to tell Natalie about us even tho she is calm." Yuki said looking at Haru trying to get him to let them tell about the secret. Yuki and Haru have been bickering on the subject for a while now and didn't know Natalie called for dinner until she was right behind Haru. "Are you guys going to eat or not and what do you went to tell me?"

"Dinners ready, let's eat NOW!" Haru said with a warning in is voice and he walked to the kitchen leaving a very curious Natalie behind.

"What just happened" asked Natalie with a spark in her eyes and a confused face.

"Nothing Winter-kun let's go in the others at the table." Yuki said with his trademark

smile.

"Ja, Haru been acting like that for a few days lately so don't let it get to you."

"Alright, Moji" Natalie said as they walked into the table. As the walked to the table the didn't know a mysteries figure was hiding in the shadows getting ready to catch its prey. The figure jumped high into the air aimed at Natalie "YOUR MINE" it said. Natalie turned around to a dark haired person in the air, without thinking she jumped and kicked the person were the sun don't shine in the mist of the action she found out that it was a man.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAHAHA" the man yelled in pain and agony causing Yuki, Kyo and Haru to come out of kitchen looking like the male Charlie's Angels to she it was the one and only…

"Shigure what are you doing!" Kyo yelled with vein about to pop.

"Winter-kun are you alright"

"HE POPPED UP THE LIKE THE FREAKEN MATRIX" Natalie said with her back against the wall and a hand on her chest trying to calm down.

"Sensei, your home! shouted Momiji the only one with love for Shigure at the time. "Are you alright?"

Shigure was in 'I got kicked were the sun don't shine' position on the floor with tears coming down his eyes "wwwhhhyy ddoo yyyoouu hhaavee tttoo kkkiiccckkk sssoo hhhaarrdd.! said Shigure in an high pitch voice. (what movie did I get this saying from but hit was were kick is? Hint: white blood cell.)

"You got what you had coming to ya." Haru said shaking his head then went to at some ice.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked wondering why it took so long to so long for everyone to come to the table "SHIGURE-SAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Her eyes pop out at the sight of Shigure on ground in pain. "Call a doctor he has fallen and he can get up! CALL SOMEBODY CALL HATORI-SAN!"

"Honda-san, please calm down he'll be alright in the morning…"

"Wwhhat aarre yyoou tallkking aabout sshhe has a hhaard kkiick. I thiink I'll nevverr wwallk the saammee AGAIN." In the same squeaky voice that crack when he said 'again' causing Kyo, Natalie, and Momiji to laugh so hard that after a few minutes they laugh and cried and some times the sound wouldn't come out.

"What did I miss?" Uo asked as she and Hanajima walked in to see the three laughing and Tohru trying to help Shigure up to the table.

"Nothing, but Shigure-san cracking his voice when he talks." Yuki said in a bored voice "let's get Shigure to the table to eat."

Yuki and Haru finally got Shigure to the table so he could join the others in the feast with the ice pack. "That was weird. What happened to you out there?" Uo asked with great curoisty, Natalie told Hana and Uo what happened in the hall on the way to the table while Momiji jumped in every now and then. Soon Uo was laughing really hard and eating at the same time which isn't a good thing to do at the same time.

"Uo-chan you'll choke if you don't stop laughing." Hanajima said "Hm this food is wonderful."

"I agree, our complements to the chiefs of this meal!" Uo said after recovering.

On the other side of the table "Natalie-kun saw Haru transform today, my my and she looks pretty calm about it now." Shigure said with an amused look on his face "We'll have to tell her the zodiac secret, Haru, even if you disagree."

"Maybe your right, sensei, but…" haru didn't have to finish the sentence because they know what happened to his last girlfriend.

"Still we have to tell because she would want now and I don't want to be at the receiving end of her kicks any more."

Then they heard Natalie say "If he ever does something like that aga…" when she suddenly stop talking and her eyes went wide like a black hole and her body stopped moving all together for a few seconds that felt like a centuries.

"NATA, NATA" screamed Momiji trying to bring her back to her normal self. Everyone looked at the sight with no idea what to do.

Natalie's pov

What is up with this family? It's like they are hiding something…something deep, dark, cruised. What ever it is there going to have a hard time trying to keep it from me. Those were my last thoughts before suddenly, the world fell out of focus and I fell through the familiar time stream until I stop long enough to see the future. This time it showed the table but Hanajima and Uo wasn't there while everyone else was still there. Than, Shigure said that we need to talk about what you saw today before I was pulled out by an invisible force to my body.

When my world was clear again I realized that everyone was looking at me with a worried face. Than I realized that I was saying something before the vision but I didn't remember what I was saying "What was I saying?"

"Nata, your alright!" Momiji jumped up and down with a great amount of joy.

"Moji, what are you talking about?"

"You just stopped talking and your eyes went all crazy and I thought you were going to die."

"WHAT?" it was a good thing I was on the floor and not in a chair or I would have fell off.

"That's who it looked." Uo said and the whole group agreed with her.

"You did the same thing before tell Momiji-kun where to find Kyo and Yuki at the school." Hanajima said. This surprised me cause I thought that no one saw me have that vision. I could no nothing but tell them about my vision so I took a deep breath and got started "I can see the future."

"You can WHAT!" Kyo yelled in shock at what she said "there's now way you see the future!"

"How do you know what I can see?" I said with anger burning inside me like a wild fire.

I guess Yuki saw it in my eyes "I believe you, Winter-kun, please calm down everything will be ok."

"Cool, you can see what happens before it happens." Said Uo "Are we going to have school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I can't control what or when my visions happens but, sometimes they are triggered by what people say."

"Does your parents know about this?" Shigure asked with less of a squeaky voice.

"My MOM doesn't know and my dad is unknown to me."

"Look at the time it's getting late, we need to catch the train." Hanajima said getting up from the table "come on Uo-chan."

"Alright, see you later." Uo said and followed Hanajima out the door.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow." Yuki said

"Whatever" said Kyo.

"See ya" said Haru

"bye" said Momiji

"Adios" said Natalie

"Bye Uo-chan, Bye Hanajima-chan" said Tohru.

Haru's pov

As soon as Uo and Hanajima was down the road Natalie said something that cought everyone of guard "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?"

"WHAT!" yelled Kyo out of shock three feet from were he was sitting before.

"You heard me, you guys have been hiding something ever sense the Ox thing."

Than, Shigure said that we need to talk about what you saw today but this didn't seem to surprise Natalie, it was more like she saw it coming.

"We ,Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and I, are possessed by vengeful spirits that correspond to the chinese zodiac. We transform into ower animal when we are hugged by the opposite or our bodies are weak. Not many people outside the family know about the cruise and Tohru is one of them that Akito allow ."

"Really."

"YES REALLY!" I yelled but I didn't know why I yelled "YOU THINK THIS IS ALL FUN AN' GAMES…" before I knew it I'd snapped once again but it was one of times when I knew what was happening. I got up and tried to attack Natalie but Yuki got in my way and knocked me through the wall outside.

I heard her say that its about time for her to go home and Yuki told her to be careful on the way. I started to follow her into the woods and until she was out of reach the house then, I tried to attack her with simple punch. What I didn't expect was her to turn and fight me right back.

The fight went on for a while punch after punch, kick after kick, attack after attack but I'll never forget the move she made that helped her win the battle. I left my defense to taunt her, she dashed right up to my face making me jump back but not far because she grabbed my arm. She pulled me back to her and she kissed me on the lips. I couldn't move away even if she wasn't holding my arm cause what she did caught me way off guard. Suddenly she let me go with a push to ground, then she picked up her bookbag and ran track speed down the path leaving me back to normal and very confused.

10/23/05 4:50

Please don't yell at me if I spell something wrong, I don't have spell check on the software I'm using! Until next time, please R&R!

Don't forget to guess what the answer is by R&R "wwwhhhyy ddoo yyyoouu hhaavee tttoo kkkiiccckkk sssoo hhhaarrdd.! said Shigure in an high pitch voice. (what movie did I get this saying from but hit was were kick is? Hint: white blood cell.)

This is kazukami, who logged in 2005-10-05 ch 2, signed and she said the thing fr who let the ox out is: WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! Hehehehe

I'm surprised that she was the only one to get it.


	6. Same Words Different Combercations

Thank you to my reviewers that I don't know personaly.

**pepper13**: I'm happy that you love my story pepper. You should of seen me when u reviewed being that you were my first. I hope to here from you again.

**Red Rae Rae**: I'll try to remember your advice and spell check by using my e-mail. Plus remember to read what I write. Ja, you love my story.

**kazukami**: Do your dance kazukami, go ahead with your bad self!

**heartgirl9229: **That chapter was so unexpected that I didn't expect it. The story isn't going the way I written it on paper.

**Danielle: **You told me some stuff I already now about myself. I know I can spell to save my life, I got editing issues, I'm very forgetful to explain stuff in my story, and I think a got a case of ADHD cause I have a hard time with detail. The Uo-chan, Hanajima-chan thing, Its hard for me to remember without thinking about it being I don't read Fruits Baskets much due to school year plus I'm an American first. Now for Akito, I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't say anything I'm working my mistake into this chapter. I'll try to slow things down a little bit with mean some random stuff may happen, I don't know what it is until it happens. One more thing I forgive you!

Enjoy the next chapter everyone, I've got a lot of explainin' to do… AGAIN! Not like I don't like explaining stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Baskets.

Chapter 6: Same Words Different Combercations

WHAT WAS I THINKING! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, WHAT WAS GOING ON IN MY HEAD!' Natalie was in her room yelling at herself in her head so her mother wouldn't hear her. Last few minutes of the day kept playing over and over her head like a broken record "I feel so stupid."

"Hey Nightlite, your talking to yourself again?" said Natalie's cousin Mercedes how looked just like Natalie but with light-blue highlights.(Mercedes calls Natalie Nightlite sometimes.) "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, but the weirdest battle I ever faced!" cried Natalie than she put her face in the pillow and screamed until she couldn't breath.

Mercedes who was sitting one the bed jumped up with an idea "Ok, step one tell me what happened, step two I'll solve the problem…"

"Step three fix what you mess up, chica." (chica means girl in Spanish.)

"Hey are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to call Justice" said Mercedes sitting on the bed once more ready to listen.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you, we don't have to bring my mom into this issue." Natalie sat up ready to talk. "Here's what happened…" Natalie told her everything that happened from the school to the fight.

Mean while at the Sohma estates

'I can't believe this happened to me and at the most random time as that.' Haru kept thinking about Natalie and the kiss on her soft lips. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out of his head "sigh may be I should talk to Hatori about is." With that he got up and went to Hatori's house hoping to have answers.

When he finally got to Hatroi's he found him in reading a novel in his office "Hey Hatori, got a sec." Said Haru walking over to take a seat across from Hatori.

"Sure, I got an about hour before I have to check on Akito. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, are you sure you want to hear about?"

"You came to me asking if I got a second. So, can you tell me what's wrong or do I have to bring Akito into this."

"No, you don't have to bring the devil into this issue." Haru decided to get comfortable before he started "It all started at school…"

Natalie's House

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Mercedes with a great amount of excitement from what she heard, with her legs in the air kicking.

"Mercedes, your too loud, your going to wake everyone up." trying to calm her down after telling her about the kiss.

"You kissed him, you should have asked him out or something. What were you thinking?"

" WHAT WAS I THINKING!…what was I thinking? Now that I remember, I was thinking he has cute eyes."

"HAHAHAHAH" Mercedes laughed so hard see feel off the bed and hit her head "Ow, my head." She climbed up on Natalie's bed again.

"You know they say that eyes are the window to the soul right. His eyes show so much pain and struggle then any normal person would have."

"Like what, Nightlite?"

"I don't know, chica, the sadness makes me want to solve the problem."

"Your weird, you know." Said Mercedes getting off Natalie's bed and climbed into her own bed.

"Ya, but I wouldn't be me if I wasn't a little weird." Natalie pulled the covers over herself and grabbed her favorite Teddy Bear from her night stand "Mercedes, I wish I knew what caused him so much pain, maybe then I can help him and be friends."

"Nightlite, I don't think you can be friends after that kiss."

"Shut up."

"Right. Goodnight, Nightlite." Mercedes starts to go to sleep but something mentally hit her "Natalie, how is Akito?"

Natalie eyes popped open and sat up in "I know I forgot to ask something!"

"Your hopeless."

Hatori's House

Haru was tell Hatori the last bit of the story while he was drinking a cup of when he heard about the fight "SHE DID WHAT?" with tea dripping down his chin. Which is saying a lot because Hatori rarely raises his voice at anyone.

"Hatori, your going to wake up the whole estate!" raising an eyebrow to the roof.

"I'm sorry that was a random ending to your story. She kissed you?" said Hatori slowly recovering from shock of the ending of the story, while using a napkin to clean himself.

Haru's eye twitched "Ya, she kissed me now, what do I do?"

"How do you feel about her?" while he grabbed his cup of tea.

"You didn't answer my question." His fist started to turn white

"I know but, you have to tell me how you feel her."

"She just came to our school today so right now things are alittle weird beyond reason."

"I see. Make sure it stays on a friend level, we can't afford to be loved with the devil around."

"You didn't answer my question."

"That is something you'll have to find out yourself.." Haru looks at his watch to see an hour has passed. "Your hour is up pay the nurse at the front desk 8000 yen on your way out. Good Bye."

Hatori walked out the door to the main house leaving Haru with alittle time to think. "Maybe Hatori's right I'll find a way to answer my own question." Haru head shoot up and relived what happened "8000 YEN! I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! HATORI SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN!"


	7. This wasn't sub post to happen!

Thank you guys for reviewing and Thanks for answering my question. This is the beginning of the three day special which is when I post a chapter for the next three days. In truth I haven't wrote all the chapters yet but I don't have school for the next three days. So that gives me a day to write a chapter…good thing I know what the chapters are suppost to be about.

Chapter 7It wasn't subpost to happen like this!

Few weeks later at school (2 days away from Thanksgiving)

"All man what is with all these tests" declared Uo at break leaning on the wall talking to Hanajima, Tohru, and Natalie.

"Its seems the teachers want to weaken our brain so we can resist there evil powers so they can take over the world." Said Natalie who wasn't mentally awake.

With a raised eyebrow Uo said"What are you talking about? Didn't you go to sleep at all last night?"

Before Natalie could even answer her expression went plain and her eyes looked like a worm hole. Tohru started to worry about her everytime this happened "Natalie-kun, are you OK?"

"Tohru-chan, she's having a vision. She'll come around soon." Said Hanajima next to Tohru.

"Gasp I can't believe it"

"What was your vision about?" asked Hanajima

"I saw Kyo walking down the aisle."

"That's all" asked Tohru.

" No, it's the way he walked…" suddenly Natalie got up with a weird look on your face like she was hunting something. "My Moji senses are tengaling, Moji is in trouble." With that she ran out the room before anyone could way anything.

Roof of the school

Kyo was on the roof talking to himself to try and tell Tohru how he feels "I can do this, NO FEAR! I'm no scardy cat. I'M A MAN! I'm a man who's scared to ask out a girl."

Out of no where blonde hair boy jumped on Kyo's back "Kyo, why are you talking yourself."

"Get off my back! What are you doing up here?"

Momiji jumped off Kyo's Back "I was looking for you, I wanted to show you something. Look!" Momiji took out a drawing he did, it was pretty good to.

"…like I care…"

"Ask her out!"

"WHAT!"

"Ask her out, isn't that what you were talking to yourself about."

"WHY WERE YOU LISTENING?" Kyo raised his fist and hit Momiji on the head "WAH, Kyo hit me!" cried Momiji.

The door popped open with kick reveling Natalie with rage in her eyes. Before Kyo could that a breath of air Natalie gave him a nice knuckle sandwich "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HITTING MOJI!"

"Not to hit him" muttered Kyo rubbing the right side of his face.

"Remember that" said Natalie pointing her finger at him "or you'll be sing SOPRANO!" Than she left the atomoshpere tense between.

"She has super hearing or something." Said Kyo.

"I got a second mutti on my side."

"And what where you saying earlier."

Momiji decided to sing a song "Tra lalalalala don't be scaried she right down stairs go on and ask her out. U woh U who, tra lalalalala…"

"You'd been watching too many of those many of those Disney movies."

"…don't be scared…"

"I'm not scared!" Kyo said with his eye twitching.

"…She's right downstairs…"

"I know!"

"…go on and ask her out."

"I will…after school out."

"Kyo's a chicken." Yelled Momiji making Kyo's cat ear raised "Who you calling a chicken?"

"You" said Momiji pinting at him making Kyo's cat ears drop. "I'll show you who's a chicken, I'll ask her out as soon as I see her."

"Good!" said Momiji as Kyo went toward the door "you better not break Tohru's heart or I'll like beat you down like the Energize Bunny! I'll keep going and going and going…"

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Kyo watching Momiji in his fighting stace.

Inside Kyo head

That just made my day.

Back in the Classroom

"What happened?" Said Uo

"Kyo hit Moji again."

"What were you about to say about your vision?" asked Hanajima turning a page in her book.

"There's is a little more but it will mess up the moment for a certain someone."

"How is this special someone" asked Tohru very interested in what Natalie said. Natalie just smiled and lays her head down on a random desk. There was a moment of silence in the group and it got pretty uncomfortable so Uo decided to make it interesting "How's your little boyfriend, Natalie?"

Natalie woke up with a start "HOW? WHAT? WHERE?" Uo smiled at her reaction "Your boyfriend, Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Ok, one I don't have a boyfriend, two he's not my boyfriend and three look there's Kyo just like in my vision." Pointing at the door. Kyo was leaning on the door frame in the bad boy way and the whole class stares. He seemed to walk with amaxing grace, a shine in his eyes that locked with Tohru's making her turn red and a nerves smile too small to notice from a far. "WWWOOO!" Kyo slowly fell tring to stop himself from fall 'Bum' he hit the floor " KYO-KUN!" screamed Tohru, "I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" yelled Natalie. The whole class busted out laughing when they saw what's going on.

Tohru ran up to Kyo and kneeled down next him "Kyo-kun are you Ok." A school boy said "I never seen a fall like that before Kyon-kyon." He copied the way Kyo feel in slow motion making the whole class laugh even harder.

"SHUT UP!…ow" said Kyo raising himself off the floor. "Do I need to get the nurse. I could…" Kyo put is hand over Tohru's mouth "would you like to hangout after school today or whatever." Kyo's head turned away from Tohru with a little red on his face. Soon after everyone was talking about what Tohru's answer should be.

"SAY YES!" yelled a school girl.

"He can do better." Said a Kyo fan club member (it's a girl).

"Girl, give him an answer." Said a school boy.

"All you got to do is say yes…" a book is thrown at the boy how was singing the song.

"Oh, Kyo-kun…" said Tohru with tears in her eyes and her face a little red with embassentment "I'd love to go."

Suddenly some students started to sing "Kiss the giirrrrl."

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT FREAKIN SONG!" yelled Kyo at the top of his lung with his cat ears out. The teacher walked into the classroom "Everyone in your seats didn't you hear the bell ring."

After School (You thought I was going to end it here right)

Kyo, Tohru, Uo, Hanajima and Natalie were in the locker area packing up their backpacks when "All man, I have no money." Said Kyo to no one inperticuler "Don't worry heres some money." Said Natalie and grabbed some money out of her pocket to give to Kyo.

"80 American dollars!"said Kyo with his mouth open.

"Will you be quiet? You don't know what people will do for free money. See ya, later." Than she walked out with Hanajima and Uo leaving Tohru and Kyo by theirselves. "You ready to go." Asked Kyo packed and ready to go. "Yes, where are we going?"

"Maybe Funland or a movie. Were do you want to go?"(I don't know were they should go on their first date. Funland or a movie, cast your vote. Don't worry I have to different versions of the next chapter.)

"It doesn't matter were we go as long as I'm with you, Kyo-kun."

I wanted to add so much more to this chapter I really did, but it will have to wait for tomorrow. Thanks for reading my story! I made a discover to day, a letter came in the mail from my school. It talked about my history on it and I found out that I had ADHD when I was young. Ain't that something! Please R&R, see ya until Thanksgiving Day.


	8. Phone call last forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Baskets.

Chapter 8: Phone call Take Forever

The Movie Theatre  


Tohru and Kyo arrived at the movies 30 minutes later after deciding which movie they were going to see. Kyo payed for the movie, popcorn, drinks, and candy. They found seats in the back were almost nobody was sitting. It was about 10 minutes until the movie started but neither of them could figure out what to say.

Kyo's Pov

'This silence is getting very weird. Is that guy staring at Tohru! He better find someone else to stare at or I'll throw him outside on butt landing on a piece of glass.' I put my arm behind Tohru's chair and glared as hard as I could. I must've done a good job, the guy threw himself out the door.

I looked at Tohru to see her red in the face, I chuckled 'Same old Tohru. Maybe I should say something?' said "Nice weather, isn't it?" 'We're inside not outside, what was I thinking?' I turned my head away from Tohru so she couldn't see the redness that I could feel coming on my face.

"It's nice in here, Kyo-kun, I'm glad you brought me here." Said Tohru making me snap my head toward her once more "I'm glad that your happy, I'll do anything, Tohru."

Her face blushed a little "Kyo-kun this is too much, the candy, the soda, the popcorn and than a movie…"

"Listen Tohru your worth it and more." I said

"You think so."

"Yes, I really do." The lights were starting to go down "sshh, the movie is about to start." In truth I didn't care about the movie as long as Tohru was there. 'This movie gonna be about an hour long so maybe we can go to the park for a little while. If it's not to cold."

Haru's House (Have you ever wondered what a guy goes though to call a girl he likes?)

Haru was sitting by the phone trying to decided to make the **CALL **or not. "All right Haru it's time to make the **call.** You are going to make the **call** right now!" said Haru but when reached for the phone he pulled his hand back "I'll make the **call** after I have an ongiri." After going into every room in the house Haru finally got to the kitchen he ate a dozen ongiri "Now I'll call her." He reaches for the kitchen phone and goes to dial the number only to find that some one was online.

"Who is on the freakin' internet!" Shouted his dark half in fusteration "I tried for days to call this stupid girl and someones on the INTERNET!"

"Haru-kun, I'm done with the comnputer." Called Kagura walking down the stairs and out the house since she heard Haru go black and seeing the dismantaled kitchen. "See you later!"

Black charged at Kagura but she was already out the door and couldn't stop. Now let's just say there's a hole in the door with his head in it. "Get me outta here! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" yelled Black Haru.

Kagura saw what happened and it took all of her strength to keep from laughing. She took out her cameria phone and said"Smile for the cameria daddy" and took a few picture then sent them to everyone she knew. "KAGURA!" Haru's emotions overloaded and he turned into an ox with his head stuck in the door.

Inside Haru's head

'No man should have to go through this to make a phone call.'

Kagura exploded in laugh fever that she couldn't breath to save her life "H-H-Haru's h-h-head in the doorrrrrr hahaha." When Kagura recovered for her laughing fit she helped him get his head out by pushing is head in while Haru would "moo" every time she pushed. "That hurts. Moo."

"I'm _(moo)_ not _(moo)_ the _(moo)_ one _(moo)_ how _(moo)_ got _(moo)_ his _(moo) _head _(moo) _stuck." Replied Kagura and with a finally Moo Haru was free.

_POOF_

He changed back and got dressed to try once again to make the phone call again "Snap what's the number?" He gave up and went to the kitchen and got a soda.

In the living room Kargura was on her cell phone telling everyone that knew the secret about the event "Yes…I'm sure that happned…I know…sure you can tell your cousin…"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Haru entering the room

"My friend." She says and continued to talk on the phone.

"My friend who?"

"My friend Mercedes."

"The car?"

"Hold on…The girl who I work with. She has a cousin that goes to your school, you want to talk to her."

"What's her cousin's name?"

"Hold on…Mercedes what's your cousins name…well I have a cousin who wants to talk to her his name is Haru Sohma…Alright you get her. Hey, Haru-kun her name is…"

At the park (Kyo's POV)**  
**

The movie ended so we decided to take a walk around the park before going home to that stupid cat and dog. I debated with myself if I should gift her the present I brought earlier this year. 'Is this the right time to get this to here or on another date.' 

When I finally made my decision I took out the jewelary box from my pocket while she was looking at the stars "Tohru-kun, I got you something special."

"Really? Kyo-kun you…" I put two finger against her mouth as I gave her the jewelary box. Tohru gasped when she saw a chain bracelet with a gold coin on it that had a picture of a cat on it.

"Kyo…kun, I love it. Thank you so much." Said Tohru with a tear falling down her cheek. "Don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry."

"I'm sorry." Said Tohru

"It's alright" I said I started to blush and I turned my head so she couldn't see me thankful that it was dark. When I turned around I saw her tring to put it on. I helped her with it even when she protested "No, Kyo, I can do it." She said. After I hooked the chain bracelet I wanted to make sure I heard her right "What did you say?" "Huh" she said. 

"What did you say earlier?" from the reaction on her face I think she nows what I'm taking about.

"I said I can do it."

"Before that."

"No."

"After that."

"Kyo…kun"

"No you just said Kyo."

"I'm sorry I …"

"It's alright. I kind of like." Her face brightened up "really." She said with her real smile. I kissed her forehead "Yeah." A shade of red appeared on face. "O my." She said I looked down and I realized she was hugging me and I was hugging her "I…haven't…transformed..into a…c-c-cat."

"Is the curse broken." Tohru asked with excitement and joy "I'm not sure." We let go of each other and started to walk home.

Haru's house 

"…Natalie Winter." The soda that Haru was drinking came out of his mouth and his nose.

"My nose!" said Haru as he tried to wipe up the soda "He said yes…you got her…here." 

"What a minute!" but Kagura gave the phone to my anyway "Hello" said the voice over the phone.

"Hey, is this Natalie-kun?" said Haru

In the woods 

Half way into the woods she stopped die "Kyo, I want to show you something."

"What in the world could be in the woods?" I asked.

"The place were I used to live before meeting you." She grabbed my hand lead me down a path right next to the one we were walking on.

"How much farther do we have to go anyway."

"We're here." She stopped in front of a big mud slide area

"You used to live here?" I said after my mouth came back to the rest of me.

"That was before the mud slide happened."

"oh" I really need to listen to people.

"It's a beautiful night." She said

"Hey, Tohru, there's something I wanted to ask you." I had to fight the with myself to keep my head from turning away. "Will…will you be my girlfriend?"

(What will happen next? You'll have to find to next time.)

Sorry I haven't written in a while but I was grounded last week and this week is a very busy but it snowed yesterday so I have some time to write. I decided to do this chapter on the boys' point of view instead of the girls point of view next chapter. Please R&R so I came write or put up the next chapter. The Lucky number is 40.

P.S. Thank you for Reviewing my lovely reviewers!


	9. Girls Day out part one

Thanks for the Reviews everyone! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets

**Warning not starting from were I left off!**

Chapter 9: Girls day out part 1

School The Next Day; Friday to be exact It's the middle of algebra and the teacher was writing some problems on the board and Natalie was out like a light. 

(Dream land) In the middle of the night in a beautiful meadow stood a boy and a girl hand in hand, in their school outfits, staring into each other eyes. The boy cupped his hand under her chin and raised her head so his black eyes looked into her dark brown eyes. He moved closer to her, the girl smile as he moved to her lips and said "Winter-kun…Winter-kun wake up…Winter-kun…" (End of Dream land)

Yuki was tring to wake up Natalie but she wasn't waking up and soon everyone in class was looking at her "Winter-kun wake up."

"No, Haru-kun, I don't want to wake up yet you were about to kiss me." Said a very sleep Natalie. The class busted out laughing, the teacher picked up a book and dropped it on, more like slammed it, on Natalie's desk scaring the mess out of her and said "Do you mind staying awake long enough to learn something?"

"No ma'am" said Natalie.

"This better not happen again?" The teacher walked back to the front of the classroom "As I was saying?…."

"That was embarressing!" said Natalie

"You fell asleep." Said Yuki "It's not my fault."

"I know its not your fault, more like Haru's we were talking on the phone from nine o'clock to three in the morning. Did you hear that he ran into his door?"

"What? How did that happen?"

"You ask him. I already now but you need find out from him." Just then the bell ring for break. "See you later." Natalie got up to sit with Hanajima, Uo, and Tohru but was stop by the Yuki Fan Club. The girl with the pigtails (I don't know her name) said "What are You doing talking to our Yuki?"

"We're friends, hello."

"No one, I repeat, No one is aloud to take to Yuki without ower say so."

"Your say so? May I remind you about a little somethin', somethin'. Yuki is as human as you and me so he has the right to talk to anyone he wants to. Heck I can talk to anyone I want and do you know why?" The fan club started to back up in fear " 'Cause your not my MAMA!" The whole class stopped what they were doing and looked at the fan club falling over each other "Now if you ladies don't mind I'm going to sit with my girlfriends."

Natalie walked over to were Uo was holding a bloody pipe and was laughing, Hanajima was watching with empty eyes, and Tohru sat with a worried face and sat down "They sip to much hater-aid. The need to go find themselves some boyfriends or get a life, a job or something."

"I could have BEEP them for you." Said Hanajima

"No way, that was something I had to take care of."

"I'm so Hungary!" said Uo slamming her fist against the desk.

"Hey Tohru-kun, how did your date go?" asked Natalie

"Yes, after what happened yesterday, I think everyone would want to know." Said Hanajima.

"I rather tell you guys later at your sleepover, Natalie-kun." Said Tohru

"Alright, than I can tell you what happened yesterday." Said Natalie

"What happened?" asked Uo

"Haru called me or tried to call me put it didn't work out to well. From what I heard he got himself stuck in his front door because someone was on the internet…"

"WERE IS MY FREAKIN' FOOD!"

"Here, have a cookie, another cookie…Here have them all."

"Thanks I guess" said Uo as she ate the cookies that were given to her."

"Anyway, his cousin Kagura Sohma called my cousin Mercedes Winter and told her what happened than gave me the phone to talk to him. She didn't tell me who was on the phone she justed gave me the phone. All she said was someone I knew wanted to talk to me and gave it to. It wasn't until after I said 'hello' and he said 'hey, is this Natalie-kun' it was him."

"Your cousin really loves." Said Tohru

"I was ready to kill her but she left before I could throw the nearest heavy object at her! Haru is one of the hottest boys in the school and she did that to me. Anyway I said 'yes.' He said 'we need to talk about the little incident that happened on the first day of your school day.'"

"We never heard this story." said Hanajima

"What happened, tell us." Said Uo with a little smirk on her face.

"One story at a time. He asked me 'why I did it?' I told him that 'I didn't know why. It was so random even for me.' And he said 'maybe its one of those random things that happen in life'. I think he left the plant on me for a few seconds. In the end my cousins going to kill me for raising the her cell phone bill, we talked for seven hours."

"Wow!" said Tohru "All that happened in one night."

"You now when a boy calls you he wants to be with you." Said Uo

"And what was the 'IT'!"said Hanajima "You said it had to do with the first day you came to our school right."

"Yea, after you and Hanajima left Haru and I had a fight. Not like yelling at each other but physical fighting each other, and it went on for about 30 minutes."

"No one came outside to check to see what was going on?" asked Uo

"No, why was that?" Natalie asked looking at Tohru "Kyo went up to the roof after you left and we thought Haru and Kyo was fighting."

"Ok. The fight came to an end when…when…I…k-k-kissedhimonthelips." Natalie cheeks turned red.

"What?" said Tohru tring to make sure that she heard right "You kissed him…!"

"Yes!" said natalie

"On the lips?" said Uo

"Yes!"

"In the woods?

"Don't make me kick you in the knees!"

The teacher walked in and said "Everyone in your seats, schools not over yet!"

I know this is kind of short and not my best chapter but please review! One more thing **Happy New Year** everyone!


	10. Girls Day out part two

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

Chapter 9: Girls day out part 2

The bell finally rang letting everyone out their class and go home. Momiji was hopping around in the locker area while Kyo and Tohru talked by Tohru's locker, Haru and Yuki talked by Yuki's locker and Natalie were singing to herself at her locker.

"_Don't go chasin' waterfalls please stick to the rivers and the lakes that your use to. I know your gonna have it your way or nothing at all but I think your moving to fast_." (from TLC) sang Natalie

"Nata!" yelled Momiji running up to her "How are you doing?"

"Nothing special."

"Everything is special!" Momiji jumps up and down with a few pieces of candy in his hand

"Moji, what did I tell you about the candy." said Natalie. "Don't come anywhere near you with candy unless I've got enough for everyone!" opens coat to show pocket filled with candy.

By then Natalie had all her stuff and turned to Momiji "Here's another one; Twizlers are red, raspberry lollipops are blue pass me that Kit Kat and Milky Way too."

"Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat." Said Haru right behind Natalie "Were the hell did you come from." She cried.

"Haru-kun, why are scaring people? Your going to cause someone to have a heart attack." said Yuki. Natalie gives Haru a piece of a Kit Kat.

"Haru, you're an idiot!" said Kyo walking with Tohru to the madness. Tohru didn't say anything, all she did was look at her new bracelet that she hasn't taken off since last night. "Tohru are you there."

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking." Kyo kissed her lightly on the lips forgetting that Yuki was in the room. He had a look in his eyes that would kill if they could.

"Be a good little kitty cat." Said Haru making Tohru turn red.

"Stop, Haru-kun." Said Natalie as she put her hand on his shoulder making

"HARU'S GOT THE HOTS!" shouted Momiji

"What!" said Haru slowly turning red.

"Natalie and Haru sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Moji, you're about to meet your maker." Said Natalie with a vein popping out of her head.

"Girls, we got to go drop our bags at Natalie's House." Said Hanajima

"See you guys later." Said Uo pushing Tohru and Natalie out the door.

"I'll call you in later." Said Haru

"What are you taking about you don't have her phone number?" Said Kyo

Chillin' 

After the girls dropped off their books at Natalie's house they decided to go to the mall and shopped for Christmas presents until 5 o'clock. They just had an argument with one of the managers about the prices but Hanajima, who used to work there straightened out the problem.

"Thanks for getting us out of that mess, Hanajima." suddenly Natalie stopped walking, her eyes looked like a black hole "Natalie-kun are…"

"Tohru-chan, it's another vision." Said Hanajima putting her arms around her shoulder. A few seconds later Natalie came back and started to look behind her and the other girls until she saw what she was looking for.

"I think we should go rent some movies before going to my house. There are some Wanna-be-Yuki's-girlfriend club members following us." She whispered so the Yuki fan club didn't hear them.

_Spies_

Around the corner six of the fan club lead by the pigtailed girl followed the four to see were they were going and confront Natalie on what she said earlier.

"If that little fluze thinks she's going to steal my man she's got another thing coming." Said Pigtails

"Do you mean our man?" said Fan club member Aiko (means Little Loved One)

"Ya, what about us? Did you forget the pack you made when you join?" said Fan club member Chika (means Near)

"DID YOU!" Shouted the Fan club causing them to get strange looks from the people around them

"No, I haven't…" said Pigtails

"Something's weird going on!" said Fan club member Hoshiko (Means Star)

"What?" said fan club member Aiko

"Natalie Winter is standing still like she saw a ghost or something!"

"A g-g-ghost!" said fan club member Jin (means Tenderness)

"There is no such thing as ghost!" said Chika trying to reassure Jin

"O my gosh!" said Hoshiko "I think she saw us!"

"sshh everyone be quite. She may think she was daydreaming it or something." Said Pigtails

A shout was heard over at the four making the entire Fan club member jump a good ten feet.

_the four amigas _

"Blockbusters here we come." Shouted Uo "Let's rent 'Rush Hour'."

"No, let's rent the latest 'Harry Potter' movie." Said Natalie

"Yes, let's rent that movie, I've always wanted to see it." Said Hanajima as they all started to walk again "How about 'Save the Last Dance' I heard that was a good movie." Said Tohru

"Let's rent them all." Said Natalie "but first let's go get some pizza."

"Ya, I'm starving! Let's go to Pizza Hut" said Uo

"No, we don't have that much money." Said Hanajima

"Domino then!" said Natalie

"On the other side of town." said Hanajima

"How about CiCi's Pizzas?" said Tohru

"Good idea" said Natalie "now let's goes before the fan club finds us."

"You're afraid to stand up to them." said Uo while they walked quickly to CiCi's Pizza.

"No put the boys will be at CiCi's and I think Yuki would want to hear what is said between us."

"Your evil!" said Uo

_Spies_

"Where did they go?" asked Fan club Kioko (means meets worlds with happiness) looking around the corner.

The rest of the group came and saw no one there "Well, what are you waiting for! We're got to find them and quick!" Said Pigtails

"Look I think I see them!"

CiCi's Pizza

Once they walked in they found the boys sitting near the half a wall between the lines and tables "Oye chicos (hey boys), what's up!" said Uo using the Spanish she picked up from Natalie.

"PIZZA!" shouted Momiji

"Calm down, Momiji" said Yuki

"Their coming." said Hanajima

"Ok, Hanajima sit next to the Yuki for now, you'd scare them away."

"Who?" asked Kyo. Before anyone could answer Kioko, Aiko, Chika, Hoshiko and, Jin lead by Pigtails came into CiCi's.

"Them!" Replied Uo "Stay low until I say so."

"NATALIE WINTER YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT AND A BAG OF CHIPS! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY MAN!" shouted Pigtails

"Your man?" said Aiko

"I mean…OUR MAN!"

"First of all, I don't think I'm all that and a bag of chips. I think I'm all that a bag of chips and a Kit Kat bar. Second, who is this guy you're talking about? I'm sure he'd want to know he's a claimed man."

Chika pushed Pigtails out of the way "You know who we're talking about, Yuki Sohma. We love Yuki with all our hearts and you can't take that away from us."

"You mean you can't find a boyfriend so you decide to fall for on man." Said Uo

"OH, that's cold!" whispered Momiji

"Shh. If you're sure you're in love with him or do you just think he's cute." Said Natalie

"What did you say?" said Jin

"Hey Yuki, did I stu-stu-stu-studder?" Yuki stood up at the sound of his name "Nope. It's nice to see you here, are you going to have some pizza here."

The fan club was so shocked to see Yuki they up and ran out of the place knocking over tables and a few people. The whole time Uo, Momiji, and Natalie were trying not to laugh "I'm glad I'm not a girl." Said Yuki "I wouldn't be able to handle all this drama."

"Why is there so much drama in this crazy world?" said Haru than taking a bite of his pizza. The pizza was ready and the girls left the boys at CiCi's and went to blockbusters.

_spies_

"Natalie's so going to pay for this!" shouted Pigtails

"Um, you have a piece of melted cheese in your hair." Said Chika pointing at the cheese in her hair.

"What do you think you look like!" shouted Pigtails pointing to all of them showing them that they had pizza toppings on them too.

Natalie's House (Already went to blockbusters)

"Did you see the look on their faces?" said Natalie really loudly "THEY WE'RE SO CHEESED, THEY WE'RE SO CHEESED!"

"THAT WAS PRICELESS!" Said Uo just as loud. The three walked into the living room and sat on the sofa in front of the t.v. screen ready to put a movie in and eat pizza. "Wait." Said Uo stopping Natalie in mid movement. "Tohru what happened at your date?"

"Well, here's what happened…(I'm fast forwarding this a little.)… Than he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What did you tell him?" asked Hanajima

"Did you say, baby…I want to be your woman?" said Natalie in a fake sexy voice. "Did you say, I want you as my only one…"

"Natalie, shut up and let the girl talk! Go ahead, Tohru." Said Uo

"I said 'I want to be your girlfriend but I'm scared.' And he said 'I'm scared too. We can get through it together.' And I said 'Yes, I'll try if you'll try.'"

"Do you want to go call him?" asked Hanajima

"Yea, go use the phone upstairs in the hall." Said Natalie but when Tohru didn't move she said "Go on girl call your man, Haru's call my cell phone."

"NATALIE WINTER, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! Shouted Mercedes

"I may never see the light of day again." Said Natalie as she walked away to the kitchen.

Are you happy to hear from me again. Can you say yes, my exams are over. If y'all wondering why I raised the rating it's because Ayame, Hatori, Akito and all them are about to come in the story soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really can't stand the Yuki Fan club they need a life. Please R&R, I need to know what ya'll think!


	11. Ya'll play to much

Disclaimer- I don't know Fruits Baskets and Good man from "Tyler Perry's Meet The Browns"

Chapter 10: Ya'll play to much

Up the stairs went Tohru to the telephone Natalie pointed out before going to confront Mercedes; she dialed the number and waited for the phone to be answered. _"It's rainin' men hallelujah, its rainin' men, Amen,"_ she sang while the phone ringed.

The phone was finally answered but a strange voice came out of it "Hello, welcome to good burger home of the good burger can I take your order."

"Sorry, wrong number," Tohru hung up the phone feeling a little embarrassed and redialed the right number. This time a familiar voice answered the phone "Yo, Sohma house."

"Hello Kyo, this is Tohru."

"Tohru, is something wrong?

Down Stairs in the kitchen 

"YOU RAISED MY PHONE BILL!" Shouted a flaming mad Mercedes "I don't have the money to pay for this!" She threw the cell and the bill at Natalie's head.

"WHY ARE YOU THROWING YOUR CELL PHONE AT ME?"

"I. have. to. pay. 300. American. Dollars."

Natalie looked at the phone bill while Mercedes was ranting "Mercedes, you wannabe automobile, you only have to pay 135 dollars. And I have to pay for 135 dollars, while Justice (Natalie's mom) has to pay 130 dollars."

"What!"

"You made a fool out of yourself," Natalie turned and left the kitchen.

Down Stairs (a few minutes back) 

Uo and Hanajima sat in the living room really bored and were tired of the movies and pizza. "Hey Hanajima, who do you think will get married first? Kyo and Tohru or Haru and Natalie."

"Hm, I think Kyo and Tohru would. I even put 10,000 yen on it," replied Hanajima

"Alright I'll bet 10,000 yen on Haru and Natalie."

"Looks like I have the advantage in this battle, Haru and Natalie are still in the first step of love. Friendship," said Hanajima.

"Than the second step, deeper friendship. You know best friends that will always be there for one another."

"Next step should be the Boyfriend and Girlfriend step, that's the most difficult on to get past. All the trails that happen at this level pull many couples apart. This is the level Kyo and Tohru are on. Do you ever get the feeling that they are hiding something from you even before they got together?"

"Yeah, sometimes. The next step is the engagement," said Uo. 

"I can't wait to see a pretty rock on my left hand," said Hanajima in a dreamy state.

"It's not all about the ring, Hanajima."

"I know it's about the love that comes with it."

"What comes with what?" asked Natalie walking in from the kitchen with Mercedes right behind her. "Love comes with an engagement ring," said Uo.

"O-K, What are you taking about?" asked Natalie with Mercedes right behind her.

"The steps of love," said Hanajima "First it's friendship than best friendship."

"Than boyfriend and girlfriend than the engagement ring," said Uo "Than the marriage."

"Why are you guys talking about marriage?" asked Mercedes as everyone go comfortable again "Some of you don't even have boyfriends." By this time Tohru was finished with the phone call

"Here you go," said Natalie "come on Tohru if we got to here her talk you do to."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tohru, with a smile.

"The man I got is sexy, a leader, little on the evil side but that brings out his charm," said Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I think you need to slow it down. You sound a little horny," said Uo while the others started laughing.

"Natalie, you're my cousin. We have each others back, why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, it's was funny. Who is this guy anyway?"

"Um, Tohru, what is your boyfriend like?" asked Mercedes

"Fried Chicken," replied Natalie "trying to change the subject." The comment received a slap on the back of Natalie's head and Uo, Hanajima and Tohru having a giggle fit. "Aw, Mercedes what did I do?"

"Ladies, we're going to sing a song, you will catch on real quick. It goes like this."

(Mercedes starts to sing)

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance**_

_(Hanajima takes out an harmonica and starts to play while Uo takes out a trumpet.)_

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance**_

_(Natalie and Tohru join in)_

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance **_

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance**_

_(Tohru and Mercedes sing)_

_**I believe in passion and all he can be**_

_**I believe in my man and I now that he's faithful to me**_

_**Ain't nothin' like**_

_(Natalie, Tohru and Mercedes sings.) _

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance**_

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance**_

_(Natalie sing)_

_**I believe in love **_

_**Love at first sight**_

_**I believe in my man and for him I'm gonna fight**_

_(same thing)_

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance**_

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance**_

_(Justice walks in from work and starts singing.)_

_**I believe in a man with a check in his hand**_

_**Taking care of his childs like a good man can**_

_**Ain't nothin' like**_

_(same thing)_

**_Ain't nothin' like a good man_**

**_Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance_**

_**Ain't nothin' like a good man**_

_**Lovin' his woman and strong in his stance**_

_**Ain't nothin' like a goooooooooooooooooooood**_

_(Tohru)_

**_Ma (soprano holding note)_**

_(Natalie)_

**_Ma (first alto holding note)_**

_(Mercedes)_

**_Ma (second alto holding note)_**

**_An (ending together)_**

"Ya'll play to much," said Justice.

**Sorry for not writing in about a month, I was very busy. Being a junior in high school isn't the best thing in the world. The next chapter explains Natalie's ability to be in people's dreams, the whole thing step by step. I'm surprised no one asked about it. Hope you've enjoyed it. R&R please.**

**One more thing while I can remember I'm planning to write a Remix for this story and a few things will change including the beginning, the romance, and some of the funny. I want you guys to vote on it if you want to read the story. If the majority says they want to read the story than expect to see it up in June. That's when my school lets us got for the summer. I let you know by chapter 13. Remember to R&R, so the author of this story some love.**


	12. Preview of New Girl Remixed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Preview of "New Girl Remixed"

_On the Roof_

"I wish I didn't come back to the house on that day! I wouldn't be in this situation!" said Kyo while laying on his back "I feel like a jackass."

"Why do you feel that way?" asked a feminine voice climbing up the latter. Kyo jumped so high he almost fell off the house. "Why do you always do that!" yelled Kyo

"Sorry, Kyo-kun," Tohru's head appeared at the top of the latter "why do you feel that way?" asked Tohru now sitting beside Kyo.

"I don't know. I mean, all you do is see me lose all the time and I'm tried of it!" Kyo sat up and turned his face from.

"Kyo-kun, that doesn't matter to me. I…I love you." Kyo turned his head a little to fast and looked at Tohru's blushing face. "I always loved you beyond brotherly love," said Tohru and she turned her face away.

**Inside Tohru's head**

**I should have known I loved him but I pretended to be interested in Yuki. I was lied to myself. I thought he was to one. But when I see Kyo I feel like he's my soul mate. **

Kyo stared at Tohru with a shocked face.

**Inside Kyo's head**

**Why did I act like such a fool? She told me before she loved me. I can still hear Shigure's question in my head 'And if someone did, what would you do?' If someone said I love you what would you do? I would kiss her.**

Kyo put his hand under her chin and gently turned her head so their eyes would meet. For a moment they gazed into each others eyes until Kyo's lips touched Tohru's soft lips. Tohru accepted the kiss with almost no hesitation. The kiss turned passionate, steamy, erotic and horny as it deepened into a soul kiss. Suddenly without thinking Kyo hugged Tohru and…

POOF

…there sat a very unhappy kitty cat.

The preview is over. If you want me to write New Girl Remixed let me know. Did you know this part was subpost to be in this story but it never mad it to that point? Vale, R&R.


	13. Dreamland of Tohru and Kyo

**Yes! It's Fruits Basket week! **

_Italic-dream_

_**Bold Italic- song**_

Normal- Not part of the dream.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Baskets and Bring me to life by Evanescence.

Chapter 11- Dreamland of Tohru and Kyo

Natalie's Pov

Later that night one by one everyone started to fall asleep dreaming peaceful dreams or seemed to be having peaceful dream. I stayed up a little longer watching them sleep, watching for signs of a nightmare. I noticed tears falling from Tohru's eyes and her mouth was moving like she was going to say something.

I got up, went to the bathroom and locked the door. I stared at the mirror, grabbed a comb and combed by hair without breaking the stare with the mirror. Than I slowly started to braid my hair in a ponytail as the mirror started to twist and turn like water going down the toilet. When I got to the end of my braid and tied it with a rubber band, and the mirror was now a portal to dreamland.

Once I've jumped inside I closed the portal so if anyone had to use the bathroom they won't freak out. Soon I was surrounded by doors in midair; I glided toward Tohru's door to see what she was dreaming about that made her cry. Before I opened the door Kyo's door floated to Tohru's, and connected. Suddenly I heard music in the background. When I opened the door I could hear the words very clearly.

_**How can you see into me eyes like open doors**_

_Tohru was running through the wood wearing a knee length strapless dress with sweat running down her face and neck_

**_Leading you down into my core _**

**_Where I've become so numb_**

"_MOM, no don't go! I need you, MOM!" cried Tohru as she chased a ghostly white figure gliding in the sky_

_**Without a soul**_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead **_

_**It back home**_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't tell you to come home safely, I'm sorry." Tohru ran as fast as she can to the ghostly woman gliding far away. Suddenly she fell on the ground with her dress fanned under her crying into her hands

"mom…mom…"

I watched her from afar, more like behind a tree two feet away, feeling very confused at what just happened. "Where is Kyo?" I whispered to myself while walk over to her until I felt the ground shake a split second later.

Then I smelt the worst smell on the planet; it was worst than dirty laundry, stink trash in a trashcan, and pig intestines put together. I felt like I was going to be sick. I looked around for the cause of the funky smell and saw the scariest thing I've ever seen. I've seen some crazy stuff but, I've never seen a monster like this before.

**_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside _**

_An evil voice spoke from the woods "Neko…neko…remember the deal. You must defeat the rat of the zodiac to be accepted as part of the zodiac. If you don't you will be lock up …lock you up…lock you up….They won't let you out…let you out…let you out_

"_I remember the deal! I will defeat Yuki!" roared Kyo "I will not be locked up; I've got so much to live for!"_

'Yuki!'

_**(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside **_

"_You mean that ugly girl over there," a hand came out of no where pointed toward Tohru whose tears slowed down when she saw the monster._

"_She's not ugly. She's the most beautiful, wonderful, faithful, kind, person on this planet."_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**_

"_Kyo!" cried Tohru._

_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**_

_**(Can't wake up) Before I come undone **_

_**(Save) Save me from the nothing I've become**_

"O Shit! That's Kyo!" I think I shouted too loudly 'cause the evil voice showed his face and looked in my direction. Thank God for this big old tree.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me** _

"_She's my everything. She's all I have. I love her," said Kyo. Than he turned to her "Tohru, I love you," tears started to flow down his ugly face._

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

"_Kyo, I love you," said Tohru as Kyo turned back to normal with no shirt on "I'll love you tell the day I kick the bucket!"_

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**_

_Tohru ran into Kyo's arms and held on to him as if her life depended on it._

_**(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside**_

"_I will not allow for this happiness," Shouted the evil man as he ran toward the couple "If I have to suffer we'll all suffer!"_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**_

"_Kyo!" screamed Tohru "Look out!"_

_**(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run**_

_Kyo jumped out of the way with Tohru in his arms._

_**(Can't wake up) Before I come undone **_

"_You can run but you can't hide!" taunted the evil man._

**_(Save) Save me from the nothing I've become_**

"_You don't understand what it means to be in love! You don't even know what love is! What you don't understand you want to destroy!" yelled Kyo as he put Tohru back on the ground._

'He had to put her near my tree!' Thought Natalie.

_**Bring me to life (I've been living a lie)**_

"_Shut up, stupid Neko!" shouted the figure as Kyo and the man started to go at it. "You will never win!" declared Kyo "unlike you I have something to fight for."_

_**(I'm melting inside)Bring me to life**_

"_Kyo! Be careful!" cried Tohru as she watched Kyo and the evil man at each other._

"Tohru, have faith. He will make it," whispered Natalie

"_Ok, mom"_

'This dream is a trip!'

_**Frozen inside without your touch **_

_**Without your love -darling- **_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

_The evil man slammed into a rock, breaking it into a lot of pieces. Blood flowed down his lips were an evil grin placed itself "You think you've won." _

_**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't' see **_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me **_

_The figure disappeared into the shadows but his evil aura was still in the air._

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

" _You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war!"_

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_Kyo walked back over to Tohru all battered from the fight "Tohru, are you OK?" "Kyo, you're bleeding!"_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more **_

_Tohru cleaned up the battered Kyo like a worried mother over a child._

_**Bring me to life **_

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**_

"_Tohru…" said Kyo as he wiped a stray tear from Tohru's cheek._

_**(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**_

_**(Can't wake up) Before I come undone **_

"_Kyo…" said Tohru as he brought her lips to his. The kiss deepened to a soul kiss when Tohru allowed Kyo's tongue to enter. _

_**(Save) Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life (I've been living a lie)**_

_**(I'm melting inside) Bring me to liiiife **_

I'm starting to think there is more to the Sohma's then the zodiac thing. Who was that guy? Why did he want to keep Tohru and Kyo apart? If I could still sense him I would hunt if down!

It was 5 o'clock when I left the dream world. "I will find out who is man is that's trying to lock up Kyo. I have a feeling that he causes pain to a lot of people," I said as I went to bed.

**This was the hardest chapter I've ever written. I didn't know were to put the music. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. R&R please. **


	14. Meeting the devil part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

**I'm so sorry three hundred and sixty-five days of the year. I went on vacation for 3 weeks plus I had a case of 'writer block' than 'writers too many ideas'. I hope you like cause alot of people been asking be what happens next. Thank you for being so ****patience. I need to write a song about readers being Patient with writers.**

Here is chapter 12.

Chapter 12: Meeting with the Devil part1 (the time is 11 o'clock for the story)

"I can't believe you did that!" shouted a pissed Natalie while Uo, Hana, and her walked Tohru home.

"Come on, Nata, lighten up," said Uo

"You try to lighten up after that attack."

"Come on, you wouldn't wake up. Tohru thought you were dead so we decided…"

"What do you mean "we decided…" When I woke up Tohru was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It was you and Hanajima!"

"You can't fool her, Uo-chan," said Hanajima.

"Anyway, we, Hanajima and I, decided to dump a little water on you."

"I don't call 2 buckets full of ice cold water in it, a little water."

"It was very funny," replied Uo.

"Remind me to do that to you one of these days to dumb water on you." The girls kept walking until Tohru looked down "Yeah look, it's clothes."

"Why would clothes be here in the first place?" asked Uo

"Maybe someone was meeting a 'friend' in the woods today," replied Hanajima.

"Nasty thoughts! Oh look 1000 yen," said a half asleep Natalie as she kneed down to pick it up when she felt something go up her shirt. (Ya'll remember this right) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_At the Sohma household_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that!" asked Kyo. Haru was over there fighting Kyo again when the scream rang though the whole woods.

"It sounded like someone's in trouble," said Haru "Who could be in the woods at this time of day?" Realization hit Kyo "Tohru!" he ran in the direction of the screams with Haru running behind him.

**Kyo's thoughts**

**Tohru! She could be hurt! Gasp could there be a pervert in the woods, waiting for a young girl to walk in the woods by herself wearing a mini skirt…in the winter. She could be butt naked in the woods some where! If anyone laid a hand on her I'll…**

Suddenly a force ran right into Kyo.

_The girls_

"IT'S IN MY SHIRT! IT'S IN MY SHIRT! CALL 911!" cried a wide awake Natalie as she ran around in circles trying to get the moving object out.

"Hold still, dumb ass!" yelled Uo chasing her around trying to get the move object out of her shirt.

"IT'S MOVING!"

"This is very entertaining isn't it, Tohru," asked Hanajima.

"Hana-chan, did you hear that?" asked Tohru

"Yes?"

"Someone called my name."

"Maybe it was your future-baby's-daddy."

"WHA?"

"IT'S A SNAKE!" called Natalie when a snake head appeared in between her goodies and started to run around in circles. "I HATE SNAKES! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!"

**Inside Tohru's Head**

**OH NO, IT'S AYAME-SAN! HE TRANSFORMED! WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO? GASP HE HAS TO CHANGE BACK! OH NO, HE CAN'T CHANGE BACK HERE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!**

Suddenly all of Natalie's yelling came to a pause when she ran into something warm and fell on her booty "Ouch! Who put that boy there?"

"Natalie, there's no boy. It's a pussy cat," said Uo

"Haru, What are you doing here?"

"There's a snake in your shirt," replied Haru.

"AAHH, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" Her screams made the snake go back inside her shirt.

"I'll get," said Haru than her tried to reach for it.

"Hell No, you're a guy," replied Uo since everyone was in shock.

In the end the snake was removed and they made it back to the house. After they throw Ayame into the woods by his brother's garden were Yuki discovered him. With great rage Yuki brought him home "Why is the Bastard here?" He asked Shigure.

"The hell if I know," replied Shigure.

Around this time the girls were in Tohru's room and Haru and Kyo were training again. "Let me explain little brother I'm here to tell you horrible news," said Ayame.

"Get to the point and make it quick," growled Yuki "as simple as possible."

"As simple as possible…As simple as…"

Poof

"…Hold on Yuki." Ayame got up and got dressed and sat back down "Akito is coming over with his girlfriend today."

"What!" yelled Yuki, Kyo, and Haru, who just finished training, at the same time "Akito has a girlfriend! I didn't know he could get a girlfriend!"

"Well they came by my shop earlier today looking for a dress for her to wear on a special date. I think it was an anniversary," replied Ayame.

"You don't say," said Shigure "you could have called me and told me the news then."

"It was too important to tell you over the phone!"

"So you just had to come over and tell us in person," stated Haru.

"Oh, and that reminds me. What did Akito decide to do about the girl who knows the secret, Shigure-san?"

"I don't know yet. Since when do you call me Shigure-san?"

"Since Diza can't spell your nickname."

Suddenly Natalie's shouted downstairs "Someone answer the door!"

"NO ONE'S AT THE DOOR!" yelled an annoyed Kyo. Right after her said that the doorbell rang.

"Someone's at the door, Kyo-kun, you should answer it," said Yuki.

"I don't want to hear that from you," he replied while he went to the front door. He opened the front door reviling…

**Thank you for reading!I would say sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm not so be patient.September is when New Girl Remixed is coming out. Along with a new chapter of New Girl chapter 12 part 2 of Meeting the ****Devil. Please Review.**


End file.
